Gabriel Garza Lost Episode: Desperate
Universal Studios' extremely popular and successful long-running animated series Gabriel Garza ended at the movie after 13 seasons. Many fans were pissed off with Universal but what little of them know is that the series was actually supposed to have a REAL series finale, not "The Last Stand". They stopped at the movie for a reason I will now tell you. I was an intern at one of Universal's TV animation departments Gingo Animation. When the animation was started for the Gabriel Garza Movie, Geo G., the creator of Gabriel Garza, started working on the script for the final episode of Gabriel Garza. The final script turned out fine and Gary Hall, the storyboard artist and writer of Gabriel Garza, started working on the storyboard. Everything was running smoothly until a new animator joined the team. His name was Daniel Simpson. He seemed normal at first, but he started to get odd after a while. After they started on the animation, some other employees described him as a "fruitcake in a nut job." Three months passed in late 2001, the animation had finally been completed. It was now time for the editor to do his role in the production of the episode. The editor and the director were gathered around the screening room as I started watching the episode. It was about 22 minutes and 18 seconds long. The intro was perfectly normal, and it went into the title card: "Desperate." The episode started with Gabriel waking up in his bed. He seemed rather happy. He got out of his bed to wake up his brothers Roge, Leno and Cole, but realized that they weren't there. His happy smile sunk into a sad frown, his eyes opened wide. He walked out of the room. This is where things get weirder. Lying on the ground was Cole, who he expected to have just been sleeping. Gabriel said, "Cole, have you seen the rest of the guys?" Cole didn't reply. Gabriel said the same thing but a bit louder and angrier than before. He bent over and shook Cole. He then shouted out his name, "COLE!". Gabriel flipped Cole over, only to realize that there had been a large hole in the center of Cole's stomach but there were no organs inside. Blood gushed out of the hole and Gabriel quickly dropped to his knees. He started tearing up which eventually turned into him crying. Gabriel sobbed there for about ten seconds and then got back up. He stopped crying but he was still upset. He walked over the kitchen and saw Roge and Leno lying in the oven along with Gabriel's parents and Claire Jones, Gabriel's girlfriend. All of their faces had been melted because of the oven. Gabriel fell to the ground and started sobbing but it was louder than anything anyone would have ever done before. He covered his eyes with his hands and his sobbing got louder, grainier and more realistic, as it did not sound cartoonish at all. Gabriel started throwing up, his crying turned into laughter. After five minutes of crying, puking and laughing, it became silent for half-a minute. Gabriel looked at the screen, revealing two bloodshot eyes and pale colored skin and a frightening smile and blood splattered all over his face. Clothing, hands, knuckles and rotting teeth. His stare was horrifying. It was enough to make anybody have nightmares. Gabriel got up and walked to a culinary cabinet. He bailed out a large sharp butcher knife and started hacking at his flesh and started to cut off his limbs. Finally, he took the knife and cut out his eyes as blood gushed out of his empty socks. He left non-stop until he dropped like a rock. The rest of the episode was Gabriel's body lying on the ground, slowly starting to rot. They were all absolutely disgusted. Two of the five producers with us threw up on the ground and another one fainted and the director ran out of the room. He went over to the animators and asked them about the episode. None of them knew he was talking about, except Daniel Simpson. He knew what he was talking about. The director looked suspicious of him and checked through his computer and sure enough found the animation file containing exactly what they had watched. He also started to look to the other people's computers but noticed there was no animation file of "Desperate." Many of the animators were upset and angry because of the sweat and work they put into the episode, only for it to be deleted. Although they have no proof of that it was Daniel, they all expected it to have been there. The director contacted his boss and told him about the whole thing and soon enough, Daniel was fired. As all this took place, two other producers pretty much quit their jobs and the rest of them continued working although they really weren't pretty much the same only one of the producers kept his job as the other two producers, the director and the editor quit their jobs at Universal afterwards, but before the director left, he deleted the animation file. How do I know this you might be asking yourself? Well, one of the producers was a great friend of mine so after he quit his job, he told me about the "episode" and how it would continue to mess with his life from here and out. ---- Based off on Shrek V: The Unaired Film Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Dismemberment